


Sequels are never as good

by lime_kitty



Series: Sex tape [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Kai is sure if Jay only didn't act like a horny porn actress he'd come to enjoy their sex tapes as much as he did, so he convinces his boyfriend to give it another try. Will his plan work? Or will Jay remain as skeptical about the whole thing as he is?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Sex tape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540618
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Sequels are never as good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasma_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/gifts).

> I intended to make this a short continuation of that last plasma oneshot, but I obviously cannot write ‘short’ stuff… It really is a curse uwu  
Anyway, dedicated to plasma_shipping ♥ Thank you for the idea!

Kai preened in front of the mirror. Fingers brushing through his hair, making sure every little strand was exactly where he wanted them to be. As messy as his fiery hairstyle may look to some people, it had his own specific logic that only the red ninja knew about. He licked his upper lip, his pearly whites then digging into the side of the lower one and Kai winked at his reflection with a sensual smirk.

He smiled, content with the image the mirror showed back and ventured out of the bathroom where his boyfriend was waiting. 

Jay sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Kai. The fire ninja crawled onto the mattress and kneeled behind the lightning master, kissing his nape. Kai's eyes flew to the laptop resting on top of the bureau, the camera app open and reflecting all their moves on the screen, but no red light was on yet.

"You ready, babe?" He asked low into Jay's ear.

The other boy nodded subtly. Kai leaned further against his boyfriend's back and craned his neck to look him in the eyes. That was when he discovered the mask on Jay's face. His eyes opened wide, not because he didn't recognize the character, he was sure it was one of those superheroes with weird names from Jay's comics, but he hadn't expected the boy to wear that.

"Jay, what the heck?!" The boy's shoulders tensed as he looked away. "You don't really plan to wear that while we're doing it, right?" Jay held the mask to his face as Kai tried to take it off. "Baby, come on… Don't be like this."

"I don't want my face to be seen."

"Jay, there's nothing wrong with your face. I told you, you look beautiful."

"Not when I'm-" He stopped, legs shifting and knees rubbing against each other nervously. "You know," he finally concluded without many details.

Kai sighed. It would have been too easy.

The days following the sex tape adventure, Kai had let Jay be and didn't mention it much to him, allowing the boy to calm down and maybe come to terms with the experience. Kai suspected Jay hadn't fully disliked it. But then he started questioning Jay about the possibility of a second try. As expected the boy had been against it as the words had left Kai's mouth, but over the days his defenses had weakened. If Kai had learned something from dating the most loveable —and  _ annoying _ — ninja, was to keep trying and using different reasons until the boy gave up and accepted to give it a second shot —literally. But now the blue ninja was having second thoughts again.

"Jay, I love  _ all _ of your faces. Especially  _ those _ ." A fleeting smirk curved Kai's lips for a second. He cupped Jay's face and pulled at it until the boy's electric eyes met him. "Just relax and be yourself. Last time things got a little wild but there's no need for that. What is it you always say? 'The first prototype always needs adjustments'?"

Jay fidgeted and Kai could feel the pout behind the mask on Jay's lips. The master of lightning wasn't all that convinced but he just couldn't think about a way to refute Kai.

The red ninja tugged the mask up, discarding it on the floor, happy to see Jay's adorable face again. He didn't waste a moment to lean in and kiss his soft lips. Kai kissed him tenderly and waited until he felt Jay's shoulders relaxing a tad bit. Then he drew back and walked to the bureau, studying the laptop screen. 

"Here, right?" He asked indicating a red recording icon. Jay nodded as rigid as before. Kai felt bad, he knew he was pushing Jay but he couldn't help thinking that the boy did enjoy their previous recording to some degree —or at least what little he had watched. Maybe if this time Jay didn't act like a horny porn actress on purpose, he would enjoy it too and… even want to do it every once in a while? Kai sighed internally. A boy could dream.

Kai felt Jay stiffening as soon as he clicked on the red icon and a short countdown appeared on screen, followed by the camera light at the top lid turning on. Kai went back to the bed and kissed Jay anew. 

"Don't think about it. It's just like always. Just the two of us." Kai was sure some of that same advice had been addressed at him last time, and sadly he was aware such words had done little to calm his nerves, so they probably weren't doing much for Jay either.

Kai pulled Jay's t-shirt up over his head and softly dragged his fingers down his chest muscles while scooting closer and kissing his neck. His boyfriend gasped when he started nipping at the sensitive skin and grabbed his body, squeezing the hard muscles that formed his torso. Contrary to popular belief, the lightning ninja was more buff than he seemed at first sight, and while he would never be near Cole's size, he had very little to envy his peers.

Kai's hand traveled down, Jay gasped again, breaking their kiss when Kai played with the waist of his pants. "Care to help to undress me?" The fire ninja whispered.

The tank top no longer covered Kai's chest and he pushed Jay down on the bed, pressing his hot body onto the other boy as their lips locked again. Jay releasing a deep breath through his nose, his body relaxing little by little under Kai's care.

The master of fire took his time worshipping the blue ninja's sexy body, kissing his freckled skin, nipping and licking at all the nooks and crannies where the muscles connected with each other, following down the path of his happy trail.

Jay sucked in a sharp breath when Kai's lips grabbed at the base of his cock, one hand automatically reaching for the spiky chocolate hair while the other stayed in the upper levels, covering his mouth to prevent any loud noises to come out. Kai also noticed how the boy shifted on the sly, drawing up his knee to try and create some kind of barrier to block the camera view.

Kai was slightly bothered —what was the point of recording himself giving Jay head if he couldn't watch it in detail later? Yet he tried to be patient. Jay wouldn't resist his oral skills for very long anyway.

The blue ninja jumped and trembled lightly as Kai coated his dick with warm saliva, licking up and down the shaft, pressing his tongue hard against the veins until the bulbous head slipped into his mouth. Jay hissed and Kai looked at him on the quiet while sucking him off. Jay’s head sank into the pillows, facing away from the laptop, his hand covering his lips, sometimes he even drew it into his mouth for a moment to bite at the fingers, muffling his moans. The boy was still tense, but Kai’s skilled mouth was gradually melting away his resistance. He’d need something stronger to get Jay to fully relax though.

Pulling off of his boyfriend, Kai resumed his descent down Jay’s body applying more kisses at the base of his dick, his balls. He flicked the tip of his tongue over them and massaged the tight sack with his hand while he grabbed at Jay’s inner thighs with his teeth. Kai sucked little red marks on the rosy skin. Marks that would later torture him silently while they trained with the rest of the team, for only  _ he  _ knew they would be hiding under Jay’s clothes, secretly claiming the boy to himself.

When he moved to the center again, Kai pushed Jay’s legs slightly up, getting the boy to lift his hips a fraction off the bed and slipped his warm, wet tongue in the boy’s crack. Jay immediately jerked and flattened both his palms on the bed, only to turn them into tight fists a second later, grabbing at the sheets as Kai teased his hole with soft licks and the pads of his thumbs.

“Lube,” Kai demanded without pausing.

It took Jay a few tries before he gathered enough will to pull away from Kai for a moment and rummage through the drawer of the nightstand. He turned back to Kai, bottle in hand, then flinched when his eyes caught sight of the camera light. Jay froze and Kai grabbed his hips and pulled him down again by surprise. The fire ninja wearing his usual confident smirk while his companion looked flustered and shy.

Kai decided to change his approach and climbed up, looming over Jay’s body as he thoroughly worked some lube on his fingers. The liquid warmed up in an instant —perks of being able to control one’s own body heat… for the  _ most part _ of the time.

Jay’s sphincter offered a little resistance when Kai pushed in the first finger, his shoulders tensed then slowly relaxed, lowering again to their usual level. The fire ninja abandoned his usual cocky self for the sake of helping his boyfriend relax and stretched over him. He dropped kisses all over Jay’s neck, his face, his earlobe, sucking softly as his finger played inside of him before a second one decided to accompany it.

Jay gasped and didn’t have time to stop the moan before it left his mouth. Kai smiled against his ear and pressed deeper, immediately going for the gold and curling his fingers to reach Jay’s prostate, getting the boy to yelp. Jay’s jaw clenched, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets. 

“You like that, uh?” Kai murmured. Too much for being modest. He couldn’t help it; Jay was too beautiful, too perfect and fucking sensuous with the way he squirmed and his breath broke with every shake.

The lightning master didn’t respond, he ducked his head, looking away from his boyfriend —and the camera. It seemed like all of Kai’s attempts were failing but the fire ninja had picked up in the subtle change of his lover since they had started this minutes ago. Jay was succumbing, the raw pleasure Kai’s fingers incited was spreading through him, covering him like a warm blanket and pulling him into a world of happiness, despite the boy’s reluctance to fully let go.

Kai’s fingers moved, testing Jay’s ring. The boy whimpered under him, biting his lip with a muffled groan. His insides fighting against the intrusion and squeezing Kai’s digits  _ deliciously. _

“God, Jay, you look so pretty… I wanna fuck you so bad…” Kai pushed a third finger into the tight cavern. Jay’s mouth fell open with an unbridled cry and his arms shot up, grabbing at Kai’s body. The red ninja grunted at the way Jay was clenching his fingers down below. He was dying to feel that same pressure around his dick, to have Jay’s moans filling the room with his name, unmindful of whichever ears could pass by the door at that moment. Not like his teammates would be surprised by their activity anyway.

Jay’s hips moved in sync with his hand, shoving himself harder on Kai’s fingers as more moans escaped his mouth, only being able to restrain a few of them.

“Ugh, baby,” Kai kissed his boyfriend, grabbing at his lips with strong passion, tongue darting out as Jay sucked it then the appendages switched roles a couple of times. “Ready?” Kai gasped, a fine thread of saliva trickling down to Jay’s mouth.

The other ninja nodded, breathless. Kai struggled to grab the lube again and coat his eager shaft with the liquid mixture, without breaking their embrace. Jay was finally getting into it and Kai didn't want to risk breaking the spell around them.

Jay shuddered when the slick head touched his entrance and Kai pushed forward, his cock head slipped inside with the ease provided by the lube.

"Oh, shit," Kai groaned and so did Jay too. The lightning elemental gripping his boyfriend's arms as he shook and panted while Kai kept pushing his hips until they were flush with Jay's soft rear.

"Fuck, it's so warm… You feel amazing, Jay." Kai kissed him, sealing their lips once again in a heated reunion as he rolled his hips gently. Jay yelped and gasped on the sly, getting used to the intrusion.

Their kisses became sloppier as Kai drew an inch away and teased Jay's lips, licking and tugging at them without fully merging. Their breaths puffing into the other's mouth. Kai's hips started to retreat then pushed again into Jay's body with moderate force. The blue ninja whimpered and grabbed the bed again, shaking with excitement. Kai's forehead rested on him and both lovers felt lost for a moment, as they stared into the gorgeous orbs in front of them that showed off pure love and adoration for the young man reflected on them. Although Kai could tell that Jay's eyes were fighting the urge to check on the light on the laptop again.

"Look at me. Only me." Kai cupped his face with his clean hand and looked him straight into the eyes before placing a chaste kiss on Jay's lips. The boy trembled under him but nodded, his arms going up around Kai once more. The master of fire shifted and worked with Jay to find the perfect angle and rhythm then started thrusting into him repeatedly.

"Uuuh! Oh, god!" Jay grabbed hard for onto him. His inner sleeve squeezing and wrapping tight around Kai's cock as the boy stroked his insides. Jay fought against the pleasure, biting at his lips and trying to keep his voice down. He arched violently as Kai assaulted his sensitive body, yet that wasn't enough for Kai.

The red ninja knew his boyfriend. While on their last recording Jay had been exaggerating quite a bit and getting more vocal and explicit than ever, the elemental master of lightning wasn't one known for being quiet in any aspect of his life. He was still holding back, and Kai didn't want that. He wanted Jay to feel good, to enjoy this. At first, Kai had thought what he wanted was another cool video of them going wild at it, but now his preferences had evolved. He  _ needed _ Jay to let go, to fully embrace the experience. Otherwise, there wouldn't be any point in watching it later if they both couldn't remember it as a pleasant experience.

Was Jay still embarrassed about his own moans and faces during sex? Why would he?! In Kai's opinion, there wasn't a more erotic sight than Jay with his mouth wide open, chin dropped on his chest, screaming his mind out while Kai pounded into him relentlessly.

Kai shuddered hard, just the mere imagination was enough to send shivers down his spine.  _ Dangerous _ and  _ delicious _ shivers.

Jay jerked again, a loud moan pushing up his throat and exploding inside his closed mouth as he dug his fingers in Kai's back. Kai leaned down, pressing closer to Jay, his face burying in the younger boy's neck.

"Don't be shy," Kai breathed out. His respirations uneven as he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Forget about the camera, about everything. It's just us, Jay;  _ you and me _ . No one else. Just… let go, baby… Let go..."

Jay mumbled something, it had no coherency at all as Kai wouldn't stop moving, wouldn't leave him a moment to rest and think, because that was exactly what Jay didn't need to be doing now —thinking. Kai maintained his rhythm, even sped up a tad bit as he kissed Jay all over the face and teased his earlobe and the heated skin below. Jay's grunts and cries became more evident, suddenly the boy was pushing more eagerly against Kai, bucking his hips and meeting his powerful thrusts.

"Uuuh-uh!... Oh, my…!" Jay moaned.

"Oh, baby, yes… Fuck, you're amazing! I love you so much."

"I… love you too." Jay cried out with a sharp gasp, followed by a loud shout as he clung harder onto Kai and the fire ninja felt his mind spinning around, turning everything blurry and confusing for a second.

That was it, that right there was perfection to him. He didn't need anything else in his life to be happy, just Jay and Jay alone. Well, that and… maybe a few bottles of his favorite hair gel —but Jay still was at the very top of the list by far!

The ecstasy of holding Jay in his arms so intimately nearly made Kai pass out. His arms faltered and his whole weight dropped on his boyfriend, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. Jay gasped with surprise and rubbed his hands all over Kai’s back, neck twisting to be able to look at his lover in the eyes.

“Sorry,” Kai wheezed, already feeling like he’d ran the damn Ninjago Race. “My arms…”

Beneath him, Jay chuckled low. “You need to train more.”

“Shut up,” Kai smirked darkly as he regained a bit of his force and pressed his lips on Jay’s, dragging out the kiss long enough until he could go back to business. But the truth was even if his body managed to work, his mind was so foggy with lust for Jay that he didn’t think he’d be able to move at all, at least for a few more minutes. “Ride me.” He murmured and rolled with Jay on the bed.

The blue ninja tensed for a second at the new position and Kai saw him giving a fleeting look at the recording device on top of the bureau. The older brunette shifted, climbing up higher on the bed until his back was partly resting against the pillows and headboard. Kai cupped Jay’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. “Here. Just focus on me.”

Jay leaned into his touch and kissed Kai some more as he slowly accommodated on the fire ninja’s lap and impaled himself with his rock-hard cock. A choked moan vibrating in his throat as the member pushed past his sphincter and grazed his prostate. His supple body trembling as Kai hugged him and started kissing his chest, latching onto a nipple as they worked on recovering their previous frantic rhythm. First slow, savoring the heat that was coiling in their guts, warning them of a not-too-distant release. Then Jay was bouncing with more intensity on top of the fire elemental, hugging his head with one arm while the other was used to support himself on the headboard.

Kai’s lust showed up in his kisses that had turned into playful licks and bites all over Jay’s chest and collarbone. Little dark marks became more visible on Jay’s pale skin. Kai hadn’t meant to mark him there as well, but there was little he could think of logically in his dazed state.

Jay muffled another wail, grunting like a pained animal and biting so hard on his lip it was a miracle he hadn’t drawn some blood from it already.

“You like it?” Kai asked, flicking the tip of his tongue against a nipple.

“Uh-huh…” He nodded with difficulty.

Kai’s lips moved up, finding Jay’s sweet spot on his neck and abusing it with the wet appendix. “Jay, baby, talk to me… I love it when you tell me how it feels,” he panted, coaxing his boyfriend deeper into the abyss with him.

Jay slowed the pace down a little, seeming to sacrifice speed for lucidity as he worked a couple of words out of his mouth. 

“Feels… good…”

Kai grabbed his hips and halted all movement, kissing the boy with desire and feeling him lose his mind.

“Just  _ ‘good’? _ ” He asked at the same time he bucked his hips and pulled Jay down hard onto him. Jay released a loud moan, face shooting up to the ceiling and eyes rolling back as Kai stabbed him deep again with his member. And again and again, extracting raw cries from the master of lightning.

“Uuuuh!  _ So _ good!” Jay eventually yelled. His body leaning forward and grabbing onto Kai as the boy rocked them both on the bed with violent thrusts. “Too good! Oh, my god, Kai! You feel amazing!”

Kai both laughed and groaned.  _ This _ was the Jay he loved. The one that writhed in pleasure so naturally as they fucked yet retained a smidgen of his sweet, introverted self, making Kai fall deeper in love with him with every new moan that ricocheted on the walls.

“Fuck, yes! Baby, just like that… Just like that, don’t stop!” Kai pleaded as Jay readjusted his position, holding onto the bed with one hand again and stroked himself on Kai’s cock hard and fast. 

Kai loved watching Jay moving on top of him, bouncing and gyrating his hips like a seasoned exotic dancer, his face pinched with sweet sexual agony and mouth gaping as the pleasure mounted with constant progression. Kai’s eyes lowered to Jay’s dick, precum oozing from the plump tip, dirtying both their chests as the shaft slapped on them with Jay’s frantic rhythm. It looked painful —in a  _ good _ , sexual way though— and Kai grabbed it then started stroking firmly.

“Uh-uuuh-uh, Kaaai! If you do that... I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, baby… I can’t hold it much longer either.”

Jay leaned back, gripped Kai's legs a bit above the knees and used his whole strength to bob his hips up and down at the same time Kai jerked him fast. Kai's cock swelled inside his boyfriend and he felt Jay's shaft stretching further in his hand. Kai wrapped his free arm around Jay's waist and helped him, guiding his moves as his own hips raised and thrust furiously.

"Aaah! Kaaai! I'm cumming! I'm c-cum-cummi-  _ Uuuuuh _ !"

Jay's body locked tight, his ass spasmed and squeezed Kai's cock in deeper.

"Oh, shit, baby!  _ Fuuuuck _ ! Uuh-uh, Jay!!!"

Both boys trembled as they reached their peaks seconds apart from each other, screaming and moaning. But they didn't stop there, once past the initial shot of endorphins, Kai held Jay firmly by the hips. Their bodies collided with loud slapping of sweaty skin until they completely rode out their orgasms and Jay plopped down on top of Kai, breathless and too tired to care about the white residue on their chest.

They both struggled to draw some air into their lungs until Jay moved and dropped on the bed next to Kai, the blue ninja heaving and panting, his lover didn’t look any different.

“Fuck… Jay, that was…  _ Huff…  _ Shit, I thought I was gonna faint for a second.”

A weak chuckle vibrated in Jay’s throat, his chest bobbing erratically, following the hasty respirations. His smile dropped the second his eyes locked on the laptop again and the damn red light of the camera. Kai noticed it and was quick to pull the boy into his arms, kissing him with tenderness as if they hadn’t just gone to heaven and back seconds ago.

Kai got up from the bed and walked to the bureau, stopping the recording and typing in a random name for the file. After pressing the big ‘Enter’ key, he turned around satisfied. Jay had already curled into a ball and turned the other way, most likely hiding his face and private parts from the camera. Kai walked around the bed and leaned down, placing a kiss on his head. “Shower?”

Jay nodded, cheeks red and not because of their recent activity anymore. Kai took his hand and pulled him into the shower in the adjoining bathroom. Jay’s tension faded slowly as Kai washed his body with soapy hands —not losing the chance for some more playful fondling, he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself when Jay stood naked in front of him. But no matter what he did, a part of his tightness remained and kept the younger brunette on edge. Kai suspected why. They had agreed they would watch the video together, just like the last time, but Jay was not allowed to back out of it in the middle.

The strain in his freckled face was obvious, even if he was trying to mask it by laughing and keeping up with Kai’s innuendos and what not. Kai’s heart squeezed; he felt bad for making Jay anxious but he wanted the boy to watch the whole video at least  _ once _ so he could see what Kai saw. See how sexy he looked, how perfectly his ass molded to Kai’s cock and-

_ Fuck! _ Kai rinsed them quickly and shut down the water, stepping out of the shower. He was going to get hard again if he stood one more second there in such a humid and slippery setting.

Once back into the bedroom, they both put some underwear on, Jay even retrieved the t-shirt he’d been wearing earlier and put it back on as well. Kai though, remained shirtless. He checked the laptop, the file had finished saving and now lay there in the middle of the open folder. He took the device with him and sat on the bed, placing it in front of Jay as he climbed up to the pillows and positioned behind Jay. The tiny droplets that fell from Jay’s still damp hair hissed as they landed on Kai’s naturally hot skin.

“Kai, I don’t think I’m-”

“Just one time, baby. Please… And if you still don’t like it I promise I won’t ask you about doing this stuff ever again.”

Jay took a deep breath and released it in a long, heavy exhale but nodded his head. His hand shook as it hovered over the touchpad. It curled into a tight fist before one finger tapped fast on the little rectangle and the movie player opened. The pixels of the screen filled with a reproduction of themselves minutes ago.

Kai noted how Jay’s shoulder tensed at seeing himself on screen again and he applied gentle kisses to the side of his neck, all the while never losing focus of what was going on in the video. He pouted internally when he saw his copy performing fellatio on the other boy. Effectively Jay’s attempt to block all views had been quite successful but the camera had still managed to register bits and pieces of Kai’s lips wrapped around Jay’s flesh.

Jay turned his head a bit to the side and looked at him, eyebrows partly furrowed with a guilty expression. Not wanting him to feel even worse, Kai kissed him, slow and soft. The quiet hums coming from the laptop mixed with their current shy noises. The kiss broke as ‘movie Jay’ yelped with surprise and they found the fake red ninja supporting Jay's legs up as he rimmed his anus.

Jay’s head ducked, his chin glued to his chest, embarrassed to see himself in such a state and most likely over worrying at what was yet to come. Kai kissed his damp nape and flattened his palms on the boy’s stomach, rubbing with love, trying to soothe him.

"You look so cute when I do that," Kai murmured and Jay's hand immediately reached up to smack him on the side of his face.

"Shut up."

"It's the truth." Kai's hands moved up and down Jay's t-shirt for a few more seconds then slipped inside past the hem. Jay gasped upon having Kai's hot fingertips caressing him more directly. They were so soft after the shower, sliding up and down his skin.

The video kept playing and Kai could feel himself growing aroused again —and was certain Jay could  _ feel  _ it too. 

_ ‘I wanna fuck you so bad…’ _ The false Kai confessed. Jay squirmed in Kai’s arms and looked away, his blush so furious that Kai could even see it from the corner of his eye.

“What?” He chuckled.

“It’s embarrassing when you say that…” Jay whispered.

“No shit!” The fire ninja released blithe laughter. “I thought you liked it.” He smirked and kissed Jay on the neck then uncertainty gripped him. “You… don’t?” He asked, almost scared of Jay’s answer; had the boy always felt bad when they had sex before and never told him?

After a few moments, Jay finally replied. “I… do like it.” He turned his face back to Kai, a little, shy smile on his lips as he looked at the fire master. Kai grabbed his mouth, giving little bites to his lower lip. Jay’s breath shuddered against him.

A loud cry coming from the screen caught their attention. 2D Kai was already stretched over his boyfriend and fucking him nice and slow. Jay’s eyes locked on the laptop, subtle tremors rising in his body, making his hair stand on end. Kai shifted behind him, his growing dick barely contained inside the cotton cage and he couldn’t help but press harder against Jay, rubbing himself on the boy’s lower back.

Jay gasped and swallowed audibly. He hesitated for a second then ground back, earning a lustful sigh from Kai. “You’re… hard…” The blue ninja whispered, his eyes still set on the screen.

“Uh-huh… So are you…” Kai’s hand quickly traveled down towards Jay’s groin, a bulge rising inside the briefs. Kai cupped it with both hands, palming Jay with obvious desire.

Jay’s hips jerked up, shoving his goods into Kai’s warm hands. Kai kissed his neck again and felt a rush of excitement running through his veins when Jay craned his neck, rested his head on Kai’s shoulder and allowed him more access to his skin. Kai groaned and nipped the skin all the while massaging Jay’s cock over the clothes. The boy was turning into goo, body rocking back and forth against Kai’s hands and crotch as his breath became labored, gasping louder every time.

“So… you like it?” Kai mumbled, lips hovering over Jay’s heated skin.

“Huh?”

“The video,” Kai elaborated, his tongue pressing flat on Jay’s neck and licking up a wide stripe.

The lightning ninja moaned brokenly, his member twitching in Kai’s hands. Jay stared at the laptop with glazed eyes. ‘Movie Kai’ was pounding him hard, Jay’s cries coming louder from the inner speakers of the device.

“I…” He stuttered and swallowed again to steady his voice. “You’ve… got a nice ass…” He whispered with a gasp as Kai squeezed his balls.

“Just wait till you see yours…”

And they didn’t have to wait much time to see it. The amateur actors on the screen moved and repositioned, the blue ninja’s asshole expanding as it took the other boy in one smooth move. 

Jay squirmed even more, his boyfriend’s groping grew more intense. Kai’s hands switched from his crotch to his chest, his abdomen, his ass. The boy just couldn’t stay still, but neither was Jay trying to stop him.

“Told you you look great when you’re not faking…” Kai groaned, one hand slipping inside Jay’s underwear and reaching for his dick, thumbing the sensitive head.

“Uuh!” Jay gripped Kai’s knees on his sides for support. “K-Kai…”

“Wanna go again?” Kai’s voice was heavy with lust and desire, clouding Jay’s senses. The lightning ninja jerked, turning around awkwardly and clutching Kai’s nape as he pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. He nodded, enthusiasm in his electric blue eyes. 

“But  _ I _ wanna fuck  _ you _ this time,” Jay breathed fast.

“Whatever.” Kai plopped on the bed sideways, bringing Jay on top of him. Their kisses were hungry, almost animalistic, as if they hadn’t been together for months and needed to release all their stress. How was it possible they were both so jacked up so soon again?

Jay kissed and sucked little marks on Kai’s collarbone and chest, quickly moving down lower, playing with his nipples and stabbing his navel with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck!” Kai’s profanity mixed with their recorded voices. The fire ninja reached for the laptop blindly, Jay allowed him to straighten a little and fumble with the device as he worked on getting himself and Kai out of their clothes again. Kai barely hit the REC button when Jay’s mouth was on him, taking all his length in one go. “ _ Fuuuck, _ Jay!”

The master of fire grabbed his boyfriend’s hair and squeezed it into tight fists as the boy’s head bobbed and sucked him with urgency, getting Kai to see stars. His head shoved back in the comfortable mattress, gaze coming to rest on the laptop as the video had come to an end, taking with it their recorded sensual cries of pleasure. But Kai could also see the little preview of the images being recorded at that moment and his pulse spiked. He had hoped for Jay to reconcile with his virtual self after their second try but he had  _ not _ expected the boy to turn into  _ this — _ not that fast anyway.

Kai’s eyes rolled to the back of his mind as Jay swirled his tongue on the tip of his dick, threatening to explode Kai’s heart.

Whoever said sequels are never as good… didn’t know shit.


End file.
